Deep Secrets
by Yashaness
Summary: Another year at hogwarts... fighing evil and.... romance... lots of it! now wait.. what's wrong with this picture! This isn't what J.K.Rowling wrote! No! this is a fanfiction... with a few new characters!


Deep Secrets  
Chapter one: Meeting at the Entrance  
  
The morning haze consumed itself all about the King Cross Station. As the sun became   
higher in the sky the dampness of the mists began to evaporate showing all of the people rushing   
about to meet their destination train. Catrina quickly gave a sharp glance around to make sure   
the muggles weren't watching before she made headwayinto the seemingly solid barrier to Platform   
nine and three quarters. Bam!  
  
What the heck?! she thought as she temporarily blacked out.  
  
"I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I should have stayed away from the entrance," said a   
petrified voice of a woman. Catrina shook off the feeling of shock and stared blankly up at the   
figure bending over her.  
  
She felt herself being pulled up onto her feet by a dark figure that was opposite of the   
light. She looked upon the young woman in front of her with a small bit of curiosity. She had   
short, reddish-brown hair that barley touched her shoulders. She looked familiar, so familiar it   
seemed that Catrina should know her, but yet, she knew at the same time she had never seen the   
woman in her life.  
  
"Are you ok?! I'm so sorry!" said the woman peering through her cat-eye shaped glasses.   
Catrina stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"It's ok. No harm done." said Catrina with a small polite smile. She then leaned down   
over her books and other scattered things on the ground. She then began to put things back in   
order, her long multicolor hair draping down wards. It was a charcoal black underneath, which   
seemed to fade into a light brown and gentle shades of golden blond streaks, mixed in with red.  
"Let me help you," said the woman bending down next to her, "It's terrible to knock over   
a student on your first day of being a teacher!" Catrina stopped picking up her books and stared   
at her.  
  
"Your our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"That is the only position open. Are you really a teacher? I mean... you look so   
young..."  
  
"Young?"  
  
"Well, compared to all of the other teachers at Hogwarts..." In the corner of her eye,   
Catrina could see two heads coming towards them in a sea of witches and wizards.  
  
"Hey Catrina!" called a familiar voice from the first head.  
  
"What happened?! What's with the scattered books?!" called another familiar voice that   
was trailing the first. The crowd made way as Harry and Ron came up to the entrance of the   
platform to greet their friend.  
  
"Hey!" said Catrina looking up at them, "this is our new teacher..."  
  
"Watch out!" said a screech behind them. Both the new teacher and Catrina immediately   
dodged out of the way as Hermone came to a sharp stop of her cart before she got herself in the   
mess that was already made.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of the way before we have another accident" said the new teacher   
dragging Catrina's cart out of the way as Catrina picked up the rest of her books and dumped them   
into the trolley.  
  
***  
  
The four friends had put away their luggage and began to chat about each other's summer   
vacation. Harry, obviously, had a very dull summer with the Dursley's. Ron, Hermone, and Catrina   
didn't have much of a summer either.  
  
Catrina had spent the whole summer laying around the small cottage that belonged to her   
father, while her father himself was deeply emerged in his work. There was nothing wrong with   
laying around at her father's house, other than the fact that he never had time to see her with   
all of the things going on in his job.  
  
From the corner of Harry's eye he could see something slithering it's way out of   
Catrina's backpack and on to her lap. Harry quickly realized that the wire was somehow living as   
it made it's way up to Catrina's shoulder and around her neck.  
  
"Not now Slinky," Catrina said patting, what looked like some kind of ear peace on her   
shoulder, "I'm talking right now."  
  
"You gave a name to your CD player?" asked Hermone twisting her bushy eyebrows into a   
look that said, 'Your a strange one.'  
  
"Well he is living enough to be given a name!" replied Catrina in a childish, pouty voice.  
The ear peace of the CD player (a.k.a. Slinky) stuck a black tongue out at Hermone. Hermone only   
twisted her eyebrows more as she looked at the living CD player.  
  
"You sound like my sister when you wine like that..." Ron complained in a dry voice. They   
all laughed.  
  
"What a compliment Ron," said Catrina still laughing a little. Ron opened his mouth to   
speak, but the sound of the compartment door slide open interrupted his words and were completely  
brushed away as he looked up.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my four favorite people," came very sarcastic voice of   
Malfoy from above him, along with two stupid snickers they immediately recognized as Crabe and   
Goyle's.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said in a very irritated sounding growl. Harry and Hermone   
immediately grabbed the back of Ron's robes as so he would not try and fight with Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, do tell us..." Catrina added in a dull tone. Malfoy took his attention from Ron to   
Catrina keeping the sly smirk plastered to his face.  
  
"Why are you so gray today Greywords? Are you missing the summer time already?" He said   
with a mocking tone that made Catrina frown even more than she was when she had first heard his   
voice.  
  
"Was that ment for me or for you? Do you miss not having homework to worry about. Even   
though we haven't had our first class yet?" said Catrina, the dullness not leaving her voice. Ron  
and Harry couldn't, but manage a small snicker.  
  
"No I just miss not having to see mudbloods like Miss Granger over there." he said   
pointing his thumb at Hermone. Crabe and Goyle Snickered stupidly. They stepped out of the   
compartment and slid it closed before Ron could get through the three of them. Their laughs faded   
away.  
  
"ARGH! I'd love to get my hands on that Malfoy!" said Ron sitting back down in   
frustration and crossed his arms.  
  
"When will they grow tired of this game?" Asked Hermone trying to sound tough, but there   
was a small hint in her voice of being hurt by Malfoy's words.  
  
"They're Slitherns. What do you expect? It's what's expected of them to do." said Ron   
with a sigh.  
  
"That doesn't mean they have to use the same old hit lines every time." said Hermone   
turning to him.  
  
"They're Slitherns. They'll make fun of us anyway they like. It's the natural behavior of   
a Slithern."  
  
"That STILL doesn't mean they have to use the same hit lines."  
  
"Sitherns!"  
  
"Same hit lines!"  
  
"Ok, ok. We get the point." said Catrina putting a hand on both their shoulders. They   
stopped, but glared at each other before crossing their arms and turning away.  
  
Harry tried to engage the group in a conversation, but Ron and Hermone were deturmined   
not to talk, while Catrina listened to 'Slinky'. So their compartment became silent until the   
food trolly came around and they were back into a good mood and happly chatted for the rest of   
the way. 


End file.
